There is a strong demand for, by using a mobile telephone, checking a facsimile image when going out by transferring a received facsimile image to a mobile telephone. Therefore, a system has been conventionally devised for transferring a facsimile image to a specific transfer destination by using an electronic mail from an image processing apparatus provided with a facsimile receiving function.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-252544 discloses a method that applies character recognition to an image received by facsimile and transfers the results by describing them in a body of an electronic mail. By this method, it is possible to reduce a capacity of an electronic mail comparing to a method for attaching facsimile image data. In addition, even with a terminal whose viewer function for viewing an image is limited, contents of an image received by facsimile can be checked.
In an invention of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-252544, since character recognition processing is performed for all images received by facsimile, many computational resources are needed on the side of an image processing apparatus, thus there is a problem of taking time to transfer.